Tyrone Sneezes
Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone ran away from Warren T. Rat as fast as they could before he could take off their dress, loincloth, and hats. The two crows ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Warren couldn't find them. At last, Zachariah and Tyrone were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Zachariah said to Tyrone. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Tyrone couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his beak. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Tyrone stuttered. Warren walked into the tool shed, looking for Zachariah and Tyrone. "I know those crows are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Tyrone was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Zachariah whispered harshly, putting a wing under his beak, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Tyrone. "But thanks, Zachariah. I'm all right now." And Zachariah removed his wing from his beak. Warren was still looking for the two crows and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Tyrone couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Zachariah gasped. At that instant, Tyrone sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Zachariah to escape the watering can and knock it over. Warren saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Zachariah and Tyrone escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Warren tried to put his paw upon the crows, but the window was too small for him. At last, Zachariah and Tyrone ran back through the vineyard, escaping Warren. By now, the two crows were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Tyrone asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Zachariah breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Zachariah." Tyrone said. "I'll try." Zachariah said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to a Pichu, who was holding PokéPuffs, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The Pichu didn't respond because it had huge mouthfuls of a mint PokéPuff in its mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Tyrone. The Pichu only said its name several times, yet unintelligibly, because it had the mint PokéPuff in its mouth. It juggled the spice PokéPuff, the mocha PokéPuff, and the citrus PokéPuff. Zachariah and Tyrone couldn't understand a word it was saying. The Pichu squeezed through a hole in the gate, still mumbling its name and carrying the PokéPuffs. That made Zachariah and Tyrone so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Tyrone. Then he and Zachariah began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Fievel's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:X Sneezes